The present disclosure relates to detecting traffic situation. In a more particular example, the disclosure relates to technologies for detecting traffic situations depicted in road scene images using image processing.
Adaptive path planning often requires detection of traffic situations. However, it is challenging to detect and analyze the traffic situations in real-time as the vehicles travel along the roads. Today, some modern vehicles rely on the images they capture to detect the traffic situations in their surrounding environments. However, these vehicles are generally incapable of detecting and analyzing complicated traffic situations with multiple objects, or to the extent they can detect and analyze these traffic situations, such detection and analysis are often incomplete and inaccurate due to the limitations of the image processing performed on the images. Otherwise, the existing techniques are generally impractical or impossible to be performed in real-time due to the massive amount of required computation.